


No. 5 - Failed Escape

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Whumptober, dark!hopper, dislocated thumb, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 5 of Whumptober. Failed Escape. Continuation of No.1 (Waking Up Restrained).
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No. 5 - Failed Escape

The Chief came and went as he pleased, disappearing most of the day when he was doing his actual job, I assumed. He'd announce himself when he came in, as if I couldn't see his headlights through the windows or hear his truck from down the road. I had no idea what he wanted or how far he was going to go. These first two days were fairly tame for what the situation was.

He would bring food and feed it to me for obvious reasons, and I'd learned right away to not deny his...generosity. The first time he tried to feed me, I turned my head away, making him drop what was on the offered spoon. I had tensed immediately at the darkness in his eyes.

On the next attempt, he dug his fingers into the hollows of my cheeks and growled, "Open." He forced the utensil inside my mouth as tears streamed down my face. "You try any shit like that again and I'll have to punish you, understand?"

I sniffled, trying to calm down and nodded in understanding.

"Answer me!"

"Yes! S-sir, I un-nderstand," I stuttered out, nearly jumping out of my skin.

When he was gone, I tried to remember any kind of survival tactics my dad had taught me years ago. There was one I had in mind, but I was hesitant. In order to get myself free, I would have to dislocate one of my thumbs and there was no guarantee I would be able to escape or put my thumb back into place if this even worked. I remembered what my dad had showed me, up until actually applying the pressure to dislocate.

I worried one thumb over the other for hours until the sky started to darken and I knew I was running out of time. I tilted my head down until I could grab the collar of the t-shirt he forced me into. I worked my jaws until I had a bundle of the cotton between my teeth. I took deep breaths, remembering the technique and hesitating more than once. Eventually, I bit down hard and pushed my thumb inwards swiftly until...

_Crack_

At the feeling of the intense pain, I cried out into the shirt. I heard the faint roaring of The Chief's engine, my heart immediately picking up as I slipped my hand out of the cuff. I unlooped the handcuff from around the radiator and stood quickly, grabbing the wall to keep myself steady.

He had taken my shoes the first day, so there was no way I had time to look for them, now. I ripped open the front door and ran out as quickly and quietly as I could as I heard the driver's side door to the truck slam shut. I managed to get behind a tree before he came around the side of the house, hoping he hadn't seen me. I covered my mouth as I heard his footsteps slowly ascend the wooden stairs and stop as he saw the open door.

"Hey, now," the Chief laughed softly, "what do you think you're doing?" He called out into the quiet forest.

I saw light to my side from behind the tree, of course he had a flashlight.

"I know you're here," he taunted, "I can still smell you, sweetheart."

I stepped forward to try and create more distance between us, not feeling pressure across the front of my ankle until it was too late. I tripped and fell to the uneven landscape as a loud _bang_ rang out.

Had he seen me and tried to shoot at me? My mind raced and I struggled to keep my breathing in check.

"There you are," he snarled, stepping quickly in my direction.

I scrambled to my feet and ran, this time harder to lose him because he could hear me running. I felt my feet being shredded by the floor, trying to push the pain away but getting distracted and falling again. Another loud _bang_ had sounded, but this time I felt the wire that had dug into my shin before setting off. 

He had trapped the surrounding area. 

I landed, hard, into a thick bush which started digging at my arms as soon as I tried to make my way out of it. His heavy footsteps were so close that I stopped moving all together, hoping he couldn't see me in the brush. When his footsteps faded away, I was able to get back to my feet with a whimper as I felt the numerous cuts and splinters littering my body.

All of a sudden, a thick, meaty hand clapped over my mouth. His revolver pressed against the side of my head as I clawed at the back of his hand.

"Look at what you've done to yourself," he sighed, disappointed at the dirt and blood on my skin.

He dragged the barrel of the gun down my cheek as I continued to fight him weakly. I felt myself being hoisted up in his his arms and last thing I heard before passing out was a soft murmur in my ear.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, baby."


End file.
